Aubrey Lovelace & The Philosopher's Stone
by IceAgeLover51
Summary: 10 year old Aubrey Lovelace was a witch and The Girl Who Lived. It wasn't till her 11th birthday did she meet Harry Potter and get sent to Hogwarts. Follow Aubrey through her first year at Hogwarts as she makes new friends and enemies, face a three-headed dog, solve a Hogwarts mystery, face the dark lords all while falling in love with her best friend, Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Aubrey, her family (aunt,uncles, cousin/parents) and Seraphina**

 **|| Chapter 1 ||**

"Come on slow-poke!" 10 year old Aubrey Lovelace closed the car door and followed her cousin, Christie Patterson, that was running towards the entrance of the zoo. Her Aunt Veronica Patterson, and her Uncle Terrance Patterson following close behind them.  
The four stopped in front of an exhibit of ,what Aubrey guessed was a Leopard Turtle.  
Her family ,being too busy with the turtle, didn't notice her walking over to another exhibit to where a Taipan snake lied in.  
"Hello Bev" She greeted the snake, getting up on the railing. " _Hey Bee!_ " Bev, the snake, said though it came out as a hiss. "How are you today Bev?" Aubrey asked.

" _Fine, although the Berlins came again today and Trinity was being more of a git then normal_ " Bev said rolling her eyes earning a giggle from her human friend. "I can imagine. Trinity isn't exactly a very happy person to be with." Aubrey agreed.  
" _Let me guess Christie came here today?_ " Aubrey nodded.  
"Yeah today's her birthday and they're going meet up with the Dursley's again" Aubrey said shrugging.  
" _Oh god not the Dursleys. I just got to ask how did the Pattersons ended up becoming friends with the Dursley's?_ " Aubrey was about to answer when Bev said " _Wait, don't answer that. I already know the answer to it_ " Aubrey smiled closing her mouth. "I'm glad to be friends with you Bev. You're the only friend I have that actually understands me."

" _You don't think it's weird being friends with a snake?_ " Aubrey shook her head. "Nah I think it's awesome being able to be friends with a snake. Plus I can talk to you and no one will understand what your saying." Bev laughed and said " _Yeah that is true._ "  
Just then the two heard Christie's voice say. "HEY DUDLEY!" The two rolled their eyes and chorused. " **Here comes trouble** "  
"Is it weird that Dudley is friends with my cousin yet he despises me?" Aubrey asked.  
Bev shook her head. " _Nope it would've been weird if he had a CRUSH on you._ " Aubrey giggled and said "That would be bloody ridiculous! We are two exact opposites, how would any of us fall for the other one?" Bev nodded her head down as if shrugging. " _I don't know. They do say opposites attract_ " "You are blooming mad you know that?" Aubrey asked laughing. " _Yeah I know_ " Bev answered and the two laughed.

Over with the Pattersons, Christie met up with Dudley and the two families exchanged their hellos. 10 year old, Harry Potter crossed his arms as he stood off to the side, not being noticed by any of the two families. He heard a voice and looked over his shoulder to see a girl talking with the snake.

"He's such a weirdo! No wonder why him and Christie got paired up together!" She said to it and the two laughed.  
' **Who is that?** ' Harry asked himself, staring at the girl. ' **I never seen her with the Pattersons before.** ' He thought.  
" _Hey who knows they might get married one day?_ " The snake said making Harry's eyes widen. ' **Did that snake just...talked?** ' He asked himself. "They would the perfect match for each other. Weirdo #1 and Weirdo #2" The girl agreed. Harry looked at the Dursley's to seem them walking away to another exhibit with the Pattersons before looking back at the girl and the snake. ' **Perhaps I should go say hello.** ' He thought before walking over to them

"You think they would care?" Aubrey asked Bev. Bev shook her head in response. " _Nah you know they don't care anything about what you do Bee_ " Aubrey nodded and said "True." Just then the two heard a voice say. "Hello" They turned to see a boy with raven-hair, emerald eyes with glasses. "Oh hello" Aubrey said as he joined her on the railing.  
"I'm Aubrey, Aubrey Lovelace" She introduced herself.  
"Harry, Harry Potter" The boy introduced himself sticking out his hand. Aubrey shook his hand with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you Harry" "You too Aubrey" When the two touched hands, both of them felt a volt which surprised them. They had no idea where it came from nor why they felt it. Both of them wondered if the other felt it. Aubrey let go and said "This is Beverly" " _Hello!_ " Beverly greeted Harry. "Hello Beverly." He said smiling.

"Y-you can understand her?" Aubrey asked shocked. Harry nodded facing her. "Can you?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah. That's weird." She said. " _What is?_ " Beverly asked. "That Harry can understand you just as well as I can." She said looking at her reptilian friend.  
"I didn't know I could understand you either. I'm just as shocked as Aubrey" Harry agreed with Aubrey.  
" _You live with the Dursley's right?_ " Beverly asked and Harry nodded. "You do?" Aubrey asked wincing.  
Harry nodded once again, his emerald green eyes meeting her amber brown ones. "Oh poor Harry" Aubrey sympathized him. "It's alright" Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it. I'm guessing you live with the Pattersons huh?" Aubrey looked down, nodding making Harry wince. " _Both the Dursleys and Pattersons are horrible_ " Beverly said making the two 10 year olds look at her. "Agreed" They said in unison.

"MOMMY, DAD LOOK AT WHAT THE SNAKE IS DOING!" Two voices chorused as Harry and Aubrey were bumped into. They looked to see their cousins run towards an exhibit where a Boa Constrictor lied.  
" _Great here we go again_ " Beverly said rolling her eyes.  
The trio began to glare at the two, Aubrey's hand balling up into a fist.  
"Oh wouldn't I give to just smack the codswallop out of them!" Aubrey sneered. "You and me both" Harry agreed. "Can I?" Aubrey asked Beverly. " _I ain't saying no_ " She complied. "YES!" Aubrey whispered making Harry shake his slightly while smiling. The 10 year olds kept on glaring at their cousins when they both fell into the exhibit.

The two had dropped-jaws before exchanging a look with each other. It slowly turned into smiles as they stared at their scared cousins. Aubrey started to giggle seeing the two freak out as Harry's grin got bigger.  
The parents of Christie and Dudley noticed their kids inside the habitat and the moms began to freak out.  
Aubrey and Harry were still smiling and snickering at the scene in front of them.  
The dads looked at each other before looking over at the snickering pair. Their smiles immediately vanishing, now replaced with worry. The men stomped over and pulled the two off the railing.

"What did you do?" Terrance snapped at his niece as he grabbed her harshly by the arm. "Nothing! I wasn't even anywhere near Christie or Dudley! I was over here!" Aubrey cried out as her uncle's fingers dug into her skin.  
"She's telling the truth! We were standing right there the entire time." Harry defended her.  
"You had something to do with it too didn't you?" Vernon snapped at his nephew.  
"We're going home to deal with you missy!" Terrance sneered before turning to Vernon. "I'm sorry for her, I don't even understand why we got landed with her." He apologized.

"It's alright. I'm stuck with this one too. We both got landed with the misfits." Vernon said gesturing to Harry. Beverly ,standing by, glared at the two men. She locked eyes with Aubrey and said " _I'm sorry Bee!_ " Aubrey gave her friend a smile.  
'It's alright Bev' She mouthed to her. Beverly locked eyes with Harry and mouthed. ' _You better take care of her, Harry!_ '  
He nodded and mouthed. 'I will!'  
Terrance stomped off with Aubrey, as she gave Harry, a goodbye wave. "Bye!" He whispered/shouted to her. "Bye!" She replied as her and her family left the zoo, Harry giving Aubrey one last glance. It left the two 10 years old to hope and wonder if they'll see each other again.

* * *

 **A/N: This was originally on my Quotev account but since it got taken down, I decided to put it on this account on .**

 _Italics_ represents Beverly or any animal talking to Harry/Aubrey

 **Bold** is Aubrey's or Harry's thoughts

Double Space is changing to from either Harry's/Aubrey's 3rd POV perspective to the other one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except Aubrey, her family (aunt, uncles, cousins, parents etc.) and Seraphina**

 **|| Chapter 2 ||**

As the Pattersons and Aubrey parked in their driveway and got out, Aubrey looked over to see Harry and his family exiting their car as well. Harry and Aubrey met eyes which made them smile and wave at each other. Both of them happy to see that they lived next to each other. The Pattersons and Aubrey walked into their house, Christie being coddled by her mother in a blanket. Aubrey tread inside as Terrance closed the door. He grabbed his niece by the arm, harshly and snapped at her.

"What happened?" "I don't know! One minute the glass was there, then the next it was gone" She tried but Terrance didn't believe her.  
"It was like magic!" She said again as Terrance threw her into her room.  
"Get this through your thick head, there is no such things as unicorns, dragons, centaurs or any other magical creature. Magic does not exist!" He sneered before shutting and locking her door. Aubrey sighed as she look down at her lap. A tear escaped her eye as she closed her eyes, wishing that she was with Bev or Harry.

Aubrey walked into the kitchen to see her cousin dressed up in a ridiculous outfit, as Veronica took a picture. "Go get the mail!" Terrance demanded her. "Yes sir" She said solemnly before walking out and going over to the mail-slot.  
She picked up the mail and began to look through it. ' **Water bill, electric bill, letter for Christie, letter for Christie, letter for me, letter for-wait, A LETTER FOR ME?** ' Aubrey thought as her eyes widen.  
She looked around before looking back at her letter. ' **I never got a letter before! I wonder who sent it** ' She thought before walking into the kitchen, handing her uncle the mail.

Aubrey looked at her letter confused and curious. Christie's eyes widen as she looked at the letter. "DAD, DAD!" Christie shouted before snatching her cousin's letter and giving it to her dad. "AUBREY GOT A LETTER!" "Give it back, it's mine!" Aubrey huffed out. Terrance chuckled coldly. "Yours? Who would be sending you letters?" The three looked at the back of the letter, their eyes widen as their faces became pale. They exchanged a look before looking at Aubrey, who gulped nervously.

* * *

Later on that day, Aubrey was sitting in her room, reading her book when she heard drilling coming from outside. She looked out the door to see Terrance drilling a board in front of the mail-slot.  
"No more letters come through this slot" He said as Aubrey went back into her room.  
She sighed and shook her head. "I never seen my family like this before. There's something in that letter that they don't want me to see" She muttered to herself.

She put her finger to her bottom lip, thinking what could be in the letter that her family doesn't want her to see. She dismissed the thought as she sat down and began to read her book again. Being ten pages in, Aubrey soon heard footsteps and looked up from her book to see her family leave the house. She heard the car doors shut then the car driving off. "Probably to go see Dudley, not a big surprise" She muttered to herself as she went back to reading her book. Though it made her wonder why her family was going to see Dudley so close to late-night.

Harry sat in his room when he heard the doorbell ring. He saw Vernon open it and he looked outside his door to see the Pattersons standing there. He looked for Aubrey, waiting to see her but didn't see her.

' **Did she not come with them?** ' Harry thought. "DUDLEY, PETUNIA LET'S GO!" Vernon shouted and then the two came.  
The two families then left the Dursleys home, got into their cars and drove off.  
Harry walked out of his room then looked out the window. ' **If Aubrey wasn't with them, then she must be home alone** ' He thought. He looked back at the Dursley's driveway before looking back at the Pattersons house. He got up from his spot, went outside, closed the door and headed down to the Pattersons house.

Back with Aubrey, she was falling into her own fantasy world, thinking of her parents, wondering who they were when she heard a voice say. "Aubrey?" She looked up and saw Harry standing out her door. "Harry? What are you doing here?" She asked stunned as she scooted closer to the door. "I wanted to see you what else?" He answered. Aubrey smiled as her cheeks began to heat up. For some reason when Harry said that, she felt her heart flutter and butterflies move in her stomach. Why that happen, she had no idea why.

"Where's the key?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "I think under the carpet in the kitchen." She replied and Harry went off. Harry searched through the kitchen then lifted up the carpet.  
He found a small golden key, picking it up before going back to where Aubrey was.  
He unlocked the door and sat down beside her. "Hey" He said.  
"Hey. How did you escape the Dursleys anyway?" She asked. "They left along with your family" He answered. She looked down at her lap smiling and said "Not surprised. If you ask me, I think Christie has a crush on him." "I think it's the same way with Dudley" He said making her look up to meet his eyes. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah he never shuts up about her, it's annoying to be honest"

She giggled and said "It's the same with Christie. She never shuts up about him. It's very annoying" She rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from Harry. "Wouldn't you be hanging out with other friends when the Dursley's leave you alone?" She asked. Harry shook his head in response. "No, I don't have any friends. They keep me locked up in my room all day." His answer made Aubrey feel sympathy for him.  
"You're not alone Harry" She spoke making him look at her.  
"I'm locked in my room every day too. I'm only let out to do what they want me to do. I'm basically a servant to them" She said as she stared at her hands.  
For some reason, Harry felt anger as he found out how her family treats her. ' **That's messed up. Someone as beautiful as her, shouldn't be mistreated like that.- wait hold up! Did I just call Aubrey beautiful?** ' He asked himself. Harry grabbed her hand, feeling the volt again, as she looked at him. "We're not alone any more Aubrey. We got each other and that's what matters right?" He asked as he stared into her eyes.

She gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah that's what matters most." Harry wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. No words were said between the two as they sat there in each other's arms.  
To them, being with each other felt right. They had no idea why it did but it did to them.  
To Harry, he felt the need to protect Aubrey no matter what.

He couldn't explain why he felt that way but he did.  
There was also something that Harry felt towards Aubrey that he couldn't explain. Every time he looked into her amber eyes, he felt his heart beat faster, every time she smiled at him, he felt like smiling too. The feeling Harry felt towards her, was something that was going to change his and Aubrey's life forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Italics_ represents Beverly or any animal talking to Harry/Aubrey

 **Bold** is Aubrey's or Harry's thoughts

Double Space is changing to from either Harry's/Aubrey's 3rd POV perspective to the other one.


End file.
